


How to ask a girl out?

by quatresnuku



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Relationship Advice, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: After witnessing Takeru and Kotoha together Ryuunoske finally gets up the nerve to ask out Mako but there is just one problem he doesn't know how to ask her out.
Relationships: Hanaori Kotoha/Shiba Takeru, Ikenami Ryuunosuke/Shiraishi Mako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How to ask a girl out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaole/gifts).



Shinkenger

Rated G

Ryuunoske x Mako

Slight Takeru x Kotoha

How to ask a girl out

Ryuunoske was in a good mood. It was Takeru-sama’s birthday and all the Shinkengers were once again under the same roof. Kotoha had moved back from Kyoto a couple of months ago and Genta didn’t last long in Europe. The only one who didn’t currently reside in Tokyo was Mako, in fact. The kabuki actor had missed her terribly and he was sure the others did as well but ever since she had wrapped him in a blanket all that time ago, she held a special place in his heart.

“Oh, I have an announcement,” Mako stated during the birthday feast. Everyone turned to look at her, “My parents and I are moving back to Tokyo.”

“Really?” Kotoha asked excitedly. Mako nodded her head yes and they cheered at the fact that they will all be living in the same city once again.

“In fact, my parents are coming at the end of next month, but we have to remodel the house to accommodate my mother’s wheelchair. Takeru, until the renovations are done can I stay here?”

“You are always welcomed to stay here. There is no need to ask,” Takeru told her with a stoic tone but there was a smile at the edges of his mouth.

The six of them had a lot to catch up on so the festivities lasted late into the night. They all decided to stay the night. Ryuunoske was far too excited with Mako’s news to sleep. He was going to go for a walk when he spotted her standing by the entrance of the courtyard. He watched her for a moment curious of what she was staring at. Then he walked quietly up to her.

“Mako-dono”

“shhhh” and she pointed out to the scene in the courtyard. There he saw Takeru-sama sweetly embracing Kotoha. He and Chiaki had always suspected that there was something more going on between them but wasn’t sure till now. He looked back at Mako. He wasn’t quite sure of the expression that was on her face. She gestured that they should go and leave the young couple alone. He walked her back to her room which was in the other part of the house.

“Mako-dono, about what we just saw, are you alright? I hope your feelings are not hurt by Takeru-sama choosing Kotoha,” he asked her concerned as they stood outside of her door. She let out a small laugh.

“Ryuunoske, I’m not in love with Takeru, so why would my feelings be hurt. In fact, I’m happy for them. They make a cute couple.”

“Ohh, I agree with you and I’m sorry I thought that you cared for him?”

“I do care for him, but I also care for all of you. Takeru is a very important friend,” she told him smiling. He just nodded his head. “but I do have to admit he is rather handsome but so are you. Good night, Ryuunoske.” She went inside her room leaving him alone.

The next day the blue samurai met with is lord at Genta’s sushi stand. Ryuunoske fidgeted nervously in his seat. His two friends eyed him suspiciously.

“Ryuunoske, you said that you had something that you wanted to discuss with me?” Takeru asked as the golden samurai prepared their food.

“Forgive me but Mako-dono and I saw you and Kotoha-dono in the courtyard last night,” he blurted out. Takeru’s eyes widen but then he took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. “I thought that Mako-dono had feelings for you, but it turns out she doesn’t. She only cares for you as a friend and is very happy for the two of you.”

“I am glad to hear that, but something is telling me that is not what you really want to talk about?”

“Yes. I... I...”

“Let me guess,” Genta interrupted as he places the sushi in front of them. “You like Mako-san” he teased. Ryuunoske turned bright red.

“It’s true I care for her more than a friend,” he admitted and then turned to his lord, “Takeru-sama! How did you and Kotoha begin your relationship?”

“Ah” it was Takeru’s turn to blush. “Kotoha was the first one to take a step. I’m sorry but if you are asking for relationship advice then you are going to be disappointed. I don’t have any and in fact I would also like some as well,” the lord confessed. The two of them looked up at Genta with hope in their eyes. The sushi chef looked like he was about to cry. He looked away from them.

“I’ve never successfully asked out a girl or even been on a date,” he said defeated. All three of them hung their heads. Then Takeru’s head shot up.

“I know who we can ask.”

About an hour later the three of them were seated in a booth at a fast food restaurant across from Chiaki.

“So you want my advice on how to ask out Mako-nee,” he said eating a fry and eyeing up the blue samurai, “Okay but why are the two of you here?” he asked pointing a fry at Takeru on Genta.

“This could be valuable information,” Takeru told him straight faced and Genta nodded enthusiastically. Chiaki just shrugged.

“Alight. Here’s what you got to do. Be confident and think about what she likes. What comes to mind when you think about Mako-nee?”

“She’s a spectacular woman. She shows such prowess on the battlefield and yet she’s kind and gentle and beautiful,” a light blush spread across Ryuunoske’s cheeks as he listed off.

“Her dream is to be a housewife,” added Takeru.

“You should propose!!” Genta suggested excitedly. Ryuunoske’s face lit up and Takeru agreed. Chiaki face palmed.

“Do not do that.”

“Huh. Why not?”

“Because you should at least date first before proposing. Seriously if you just propose out of the blue, she’s gonna think that you’re a creep. Do you even know how she feels about you?” Ryuunoske shook his head and then all of them collectively sighed. “Alright then start small and ask her out on a date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly Ryuunoske asking Mako out on a date went surprisingly well. He had followed Takeru home after their meeting at the fast food restaurant. She was sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard reading a book. She looked up and smiled at his approach.

“Mako-dono, would you like to go with me to the movies this Friday?” he asked slightly stiff.

“Sure.”

“Really?!”

“Mm. What time?”

“Ahh. I will look up the times and let you know,” he told her, bowed and walked away. Mako just shrugged and went back to her book.

Friday comes and Ryuunoske is very nervous. He and Mako had agreed to meet at the movie theater since it was halfway between them. He arrived almost thirty minutes early and was really starting to panic.

“Ryuunoske,” she called walking up behind him. He jumped and his heart skipped a beat again the moment that he saw her. She was wearing a light pink dress that was just above her knee with a same length navy blue cardigan. She had a white purse with her, and he could tell that she put on a little make up. Although the outfit would be considered basic, he considered it beautiful. She let out a laugh.

“Ahh Mako-dono. Um these are for you,” he handed her a bouquet of pink and white flowers,” Shall we go in. I’ve already purchased the movie tickets,” he gestured for them to go and into the cinema they went. Unbeknownst to them they had four followers.

“Alright Mako-nee showed up. He’s off to a good start,” Chiaki commented.

“Let’s follow them in,” Takeru said.

“Hold on. Are we really going to follow them while they’re on their date?” asked Kotoha looking at the three boys. They gave her a look that could only be red as ‘duh of course we are’. She sighed and followed them in.

The movie that Ryuunoske had selected was a romantic comedy. He and Mako sat towards the center of the theater while the rest of their team sat a few rows back. They were far enough back that they wouldn’t notice them, but they could still spy on their friends. The movie itself was fun but a stereotypical romcom and much to their disappointment there was no development between the blue and pink samurai before it ended.

“The movie theater is the perfect place to try and hold hands, but he didn’t move at all,” Chiaki whispered as they followed them out. Takeru nodded and Genta wrote down what he said in a small notebook. Kotoha didn’t say anything and just shook her head walking behind them.

After the movie Ryuunoske led Mako to a restaurant for dinner. It wasn’t too fancy, but it was still nice enough for a first date. They sat at a table for two towards the middle of the restaurant while the others sat a large table to the side. The wait staff looked at them a little strange as they hid behind the menus.

“Ryuunoske, I didn’t know that you liked western food?” Mako asked while trying to decide what to eat.

“Well to tell you the truth, I prefer Japanese food the best but every once in a while, it’s nice to try something else,” he told her. She nodded.

“Me too. I missed it living in Hawaii. There’s a large number of Japanese people there but it’s just not the same. Although the fruit was lovely. We had a mango tree in our yard.”

“Wow” Their easy conversation continued through out the meal. They shared stories about growing up and their likes and dislikes. After they finished eating, they decided to walk around before they would get desert. The others rushed out to follow them, leaving Takeru to cover the bill. By the time that he had caught up with them, Ryuunoske and Mako had paused by a light display in the middle of the courtyard of the shopping center. 

“You’re just in time. He’s going to ask her,” Kotoha told him excitedly looking onward.

“Mako-dono! I’m not sure if you are aware of it but for a long time you have held a special place in my heart. I have such reverence for you as a warrior and more importantly as a woman. I adore how caring, hardworking and determine you are. You’re cooking has also improved so much thanks to your hard work and you’re also extremely pretty…”

“Oh my god, stop rambling,” Chiaki said annoyed under his breath. Mako was just smiling at the man rambling in front of her.

“So, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend,”

“Wife. Yes!!” Mako said at the same time as he said girlfriend. They looked at each other for a moment before all six Shinkengers let out a loud “Huh?” The two looked to the side and discovered their friends who came sheepishly out of hiding.

“Were you all following us?” Ryuunoske’s voice got higher as he asked them. Kotoha raised her hands in a prayer position.

“Sorry,”

“Really?” The blue samurai honestly wanted to cry of embarrassment, but then he looked over at Mako who was smiling and laughing at the situation. “Wait, Mako-dono, you said wife.”

“Yes,” she turned as pink as her suit, “I guess I was getting ahead of myself. If you want to date, then we can do that.”

“I want to marry you! I was told that I can’t just ask you to marry you, but I should ask you to date first.” Mako just smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a big hug. The others clapped and cheered at the new happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for reading. I orignially wrote this over a year ago but I am only now getting around to typing it up and posting it. Ryuunoske and Mako are my otp for Shinkenger and I think they're really cute. Also I would put money on it that Chiaki was the only one of them to had ever been on a date before.


End file.
